Perfect
by YamaS
Summary: A slash/Yaoi fic about jowyxhero its pure fluff! stars and hugs and all that cute stuff


HI ALL! A new non-plot ficcy for all my friends and fellow authors!!! I am playing suikoden 2 right now! (It took me 1 year on a waiting list to get it, and I didn't even get the real case or instructions.) so I thought I'd write a cute fic with Hero and Jowy. I was also on a lunar SSS music high when I wrote it ^_^;  
  
This is in Hero's POV, and his name is.Hero. -_-; really creative. I may write a sequel pertaining to after Jowy goes evil.sniff..I dun like jillia or whatever her name is. and if you read this intro thingie say so in your review (please review) cause it will amuse me. Cause like no one but me reads these little author-y things at the beginning.  
  
I like flames, they keep me warm in my Canadian winters, and winter is coming.  
  
Disclaimer: (makes me cry) I dun own Suikoden 2, or the characters, but I do own the plot.(umm I wouldn't call this a plot but.meh)  
  
And 1 last note I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning. ::yawn:: I'll go hide now, and let you read the story!! (please review!!) oh and 1 more thing.'Hero' is gonna say "perfect" a lot, (hence the title) and is gonna be really repetitive, so please dun get mad, or shake your head with pity at my lack of writing skills! On with the ficcy!!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````` PERFECT ``````````````````````````````````````  
  
It was one of those nights, where even though the world was far from peaceful, it was hard not to believe that there was still some perfection left. You see, my best friend Jowy, my sister Nanami, and myself were thrown into a war. A stupid, pointless war, all because some power hungry maniac wanted to be in charge. But he's a prince, so in a way, he already was. I don't understand the logic of some people. When peace was finally in our midst he had to destroy it, set the stage for a new war. But even with all that hanging over me, this night was still perfect.  
  
My best friend Jowy and I were in Muse, after being saved by Viktor and Flik, all because of Nanami's crazy plan, and bad acting got us thrown in prison. That night I think Jowy and I became even closer. He told me he had always been jealous of me because I had a real family. But that was silly, Jowy was a part of my family, and always would be. HE told me he wanted to make the world safe for children like Pilika. Poor Pilika, witnessing all that death, something I can barely handle, and she is so young, seeing the massacre of her family and friends. Jowy think he'll never hear hey call him "uncle Jowy" again. But without holding on to that little bit of hope we have left, where are we? That's one reason I know that Jowy needs me. To be his reassurance that the world will be a better place soon. Jowy has a hard enough time trusting people, but as long as he knows he can trust me, always, no matter what, he'll be okay.  
  
We were out side of Muse, Jowy and I, the night after we were freed from prison. We were sitting under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Nanami, Pilika, and the rest were at the Inn, but I wanted to take a walk, and Jowy came along. And as I said, it was a perfect night. A cloudless sky with endless amounts of stars, and a beautiful crescent moon, hung above us. It was so clear, and majestic, and in my opinion, Jowy hung it in the sky. The night was pleasantly warm. A cool calming breeze caressed my face, and shook the flower petals form the tree. The blossoms seemed to paint the air and the ground with a pastel pink. Just sitting there, against that tree, with my head resting against Jowy's shoulder, I could believe there was endless beauty in the world, and things would get better, even with the evil polluting, and seeping into our lives.  
  
I sighed and completely relaxed my body. Jowy stretched and rested his cheek against the top of my head. I swear I could've stayed in that moment forever. It seemed at a time like this there was a guiding light out there, a beautiful hope for a wonderful future. I moved away from Jowy so I could lie down and rest my head on his lap. Lying there, looking up at the stars, with the person I love more than anyone else, it was one of those moments where you could die of happiness. Not a giddy, hyper happiness, but one of calm, fulfilling peacefulness.  
  
Jowy looked up at the to his left and gasped. I looked up at him with a questioning face. "What is it Jowy?" I was a little disappointed to break the silence, but I was curious. "I just saw a shooting start!" he said in awe. "Really? I missed it.well, what did you wish for?" I asked. "Well I can't tell you silly, or else it won't come true!"  
  
His eyes were shining with something I hadn't seen before. Something.unexplainable. Like wonder and surprise, hope and amazement, all wrapped into one. It was breathtaking, and I was looking at him upside down too. I scanned the skies in the hope I would find my own star.and I did. I sat up quickly (elbowing Jowy in the face in the process). After making my secret wish, I apologized to Jowy profusely.  
  
"Haha, it's okay Hero! Really!" he said, eyes watering. I ran my finger down the bridge of his nose feeling for a bump. "Really Hero! There isn't anything there!" he said, grabbing my wrist and setting it on the ground. "Well, all right." I finally relented.  
  
Jowy chose that moment to stand up and say "Let's go up that hill over there. It must have a much better view!" HE pointed to a large grassy hill just a minute from where we were sitting. He offered me his hand to help me stand up, and I took it. I felt this sort of radiating heat go through my arm. It's hard to explain. Just as I was almost standing, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. It shocked me and I lost my balance. Of course I grabbed the closest thing to me, being Jowy's waist. Sadly, it didn't work, and he lost his balance as well. I did a face plant in the grass, and Jowy landed comfortably on my back. I lifted my face out of the dirt and spat some grass out of my mouth. Joy just sat there on top of me, laughing his head off. He has an adorable laugh, and it could fill a dark room with light any day.  
  
"Do you find this amusing?" I asked him, feigning annoyance (not very well). "Haha .ya.hahaha I did, that was funny." He said, still sitting on me. "I really did see something over there Jowy, it startled me." "Oh? Well I'll go look then." He got off me and that warm pressure was lifted off my back. He walked in the direction I pointed him to, and would you believe, he started laughing again?!  
  
"What is it? What's there?" I asked. "Well," he said in between fits of laughter, "your elusive enemy is a skunk, Hero." "R-really? Well, how was I supposed to know? I just saw a shape!" I said indignantly. Jowy walked over to me and wiped his eyes, his face was flushed with laughter. This time he held out both hands to help me up. "To prevent further grass-dining," he said.  
  
As we walked toward the hill, Jowy still had a hold of my wrist, and I didn't make a move to pull it away. Jowy wasn't a touchy feely person around strangers, but when he was with Nanami Pilika, or myself he was all smiles and hugs, well to us anyway. And it was nice to know he was comfortable enough with me to hold on to me as we walked.  
  
We kept walking up the hill (it was a big hill), and Jowy walked behind me and placed a hand on the small of my back. It sent shivers up my spine. You see, it is a well-known fact among my friends that I can be a major klutz. Now when I'm fighting, I get a completely different persona, quick, agile and graceful. But when I relaxed, I can trip on air. Jowy obviously knew this and so he steadied me as I walked. It still felt good though.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked with slight concern, in response to my shiver. "No, I'm fine Jowy. Guess I just got a chill." "Ch..don't lie Hero. If you're cold, we can turn back." He stopped and started to turn back toward the city. I grabbed his arm, because I didn't want to go back, not now. "No, I'm fine! Honestly. Let's go, c'mon." "Alright then, if you're sure." He stepped up beside me, and slung an arm over my shoulder to keep me warm, though I wasn't cold. And the contact made me want to shiver even more.  
  
We got to the top (finally) and Jowy plopped down on the ground. He grabbed me and pulled me down to sit in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder. I just melted against him. His body seemed to fit so perfectly against mine. Like we were meant for each other. I knew he didn't return the sentiment though. He was just being my best friend, and trying to keep me warm. I could feel his soft steady breathing against my neck. It was so calming, and yet so exciting at the same time. I was just a jumble of emotions around him.  
  
Jowy lifted his head off my shoulder, and looked to the sky. I copied his action, and at that exact moment two large beautiful stars shot across the sky. I wished on that star as hard as I could, that this moment would never end. I knew it would never happen, but we can always hope, right? I turned my head and looked at Jowy, the stars reflecting in his grey-blue eyes.  
  
"Whatcha wish for Jowy?" I asked again. "I can't tell, it won't come true!" he said in a mocking tone. "But Jowy," I argued, "you already made on wish! Tell me this one!"  
  
He stood up and walked over to stand in front of me. I looked at him, very confused, and then he sat down. He had a sad, yet mischievous look on his face  
  
He leaned in, and looked deeply into my eyes, maybe into my soul. For a moment he leaned his forehead against mine. "Why don't I show you instead." He said softly. He withdrew and began to blush.  
  
"I-I don't understand Jowy." And I really didn't  
  
Then he came so close I could feel his breath on my lips. "You will." He replied simply.  
  
He closed the space between us, and our lips met. So softly and gently. It felt like a ghost had touched me. He pulled away and looked searchingly into my eyes. The only thing he could've seen, because it was all I felt was "more".  
  
He closed the gap again and pressed his lips to mine. This time more forcefully. My eyes shot open, I wasn't expecting that, as I hadn't been kissed before. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and one on my cheek. He opened his mouth slightly, and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. He broke the contact and gently pushed me to the ground so I was lying on my back. He leaned down and gently kissed me before he started to lightly nip on my bottom lip. It felt so right, so indescribable. So.Perfect. That's when I took initiative, I wanted more. I grabbed his head and pulled it down so quickly I thought I broke some teeth. I pushed his lips apart with my tongue to gain entrance. I may not have been experienced, but I knew what I wanted. I explored his mouth, it was so warm, and sweet, and perfect. He must've been in shock at my actions, because just then he reacted with just as much passion I had shown him. He pressed his tongue against mine, as we shared saliva, it was so right, and so wonderful. Then, realizing the need for air, we broke apart. Panting and flushed, with his hair messy and coming loose (oops, my fault) he looked better than I had ever seen him, if that was even possible.  
  
"Hero, I-I-" I decided to cut him off there. "Jowy, we don't need words right now." "Except these three, " he began. "I love you."  
  
I must've looked like a dead fish; my mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Jowy, do, do you mean it?" I asked him. I was hoping for it to be true with all my heart. "With all my heart Hero." "I love you too Jowy." I couldn't believe I had said that. I mean, I am pretty young, but I hadn't felt anything like this before. What else could it be but love?  
  
Jowy broke the silence. "Hero, can I ask you something?" "Anything Jowy." "What did you wish for?" he asked. "I wished that this night, these moment would never end." "They won't Hero, No matter what happens. I promise you that."  
  
And to prove his point, he leaned over and kissed me again. With the stars, and the moon, that Jowy hung in the sky. And the cool calm breeze, painting the sky with petals, I knew, nothing could be more perfect.  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
  
``````````  
  
heh..wow, it's finally done!!! There aren't enough HeroxJowy fics around, we need more!!!! I hope you like it! Comments, questions, snide remarks, leave a review or email me! I'll be glad to hear it!!  
  
~missy, aka yama strife` 


End file.
